When the Dust settles
by rynosaur1
Summary: What is my purpose? Was I meant to be a test subject my whole life? Now that I escaped can I live a normal life? I have to try or else I'll never know. Those pale blue pools that are her eyes have such a calming effect on me. I want to know more about her and the outside world in general. (OC/Weiss), (Yang,Blake) CH 10 is up and I am changing the rating to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really wanted to write this story, as a matter of fact it kept me awake just thinking about it last night. Please enjoy and tell me what you think so far.**

I stumbled out of the dark and into the blinding light; I blinked rapidly breathing heavily as I attempted to stand straight up. I looked through blurry eyes at the people as they walked by me, unaware or unfazed at the sight of my bloody and tattered body. What little cloth that still clung to my body was merely draped over me. I opened my mouth to speak but I made no sounds. I leaned forward in an attempt to make someone notice me as my body grew heavy and my eyesight dwindled rapidly.

In an instant I was lying on the floor and I looked up, I saw four figures standing above me, two of which moved about franticly. I smiled knowing that someone had seen me and maybe they would help. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move, I moved my eyes willing them to become clearer. My eyes slowly became easier to move and my vision cleared up. I blinked and looked up directly into very light blue eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" I snapped back to reality and realized I hadn't been able to hear anything up until that point.

"S-s-Ick...c-c-UR-e...d-d-US-t." I managed to squeak out as I coughed up blood.

"Icarrus? Did he say his name was Icarrus?" A young woman with red hair asked the woman with black hair next to her.

"No Ruby he said 'Sick, Cure, Dust.' I think he has dust poisoning. We need to get him to the hospital and quick." The one whose eyes I had looked into said.

"Yang, Blake grab him quick." The red haired girl said. The two other ones both grabbed one of my arms and draped it over their shoulders. The lifted me up and carried me quickly down the street. I was about to thank them as I faded in and out of consciousness. I regained consciousness as I was laid down once again but this time on something soft and I looked around and saw a white room and people dressed in white robes walking about. I tensed up remembering what the white robes meant.

"NO!" I shouted. "Please no more tests!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to get off the bed. I was held down by all four of the women and they managed to strap me down. I looked at the white haired one with tears in my eyes. "Please let me go, the tests always hurt." She looked visibly distraught and grabbed my hand.

"You're going to be just fine I promise. I will be right here and I'll make sure nothing happens." I clenched onto her hand for dear life wishing her words were true. I felt a prick in my arm and suddenly my whole body became warm and I started going numb all over. I felt my grip on her hand loosen and then hers tighten up. I became very tired and sleepy, I blinked heavily.

"I'll try harder next time Doctor I swear." I said with my last ounce of strength and then there was nothing.

I opened my eyes and yawned; I looked around and saw the white haired girl still clutching my hand as she sat leaned over the side of the bed. The three others I found sleeping in the corner of the room. I heard the door open so I shut my eyes quickly. I heard footsteps as they approached my bed.

"Just who are you? With that amount of dust still in your body you should have been dead before they even found you and yet here you are alive even with the huge amount you still have in you." I felt a hand grab the underside of my wrist and rest on my vein. "A good steady pulse, fantastic you should make a full recovery young man." The hand withdrew and the sound of footsteps as they got farther away filled my ears.

"The Doctor could have at least woke me up." The voice came from right next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Our eyes made contact. "Morning, you feeling better?"

I couldn't break eye contact as I just stared into the pale blue pools that were her eyes. "Yeah...I'm feeling a lot better now." I said slowly still not looking away and neither did she.

"By the way I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee and you are?" She asked as her hand loosened on mine.

"7, Subject 7." I said and she broke eye contact.

"Subject 7? Like a test subject? You don't have a real name?" She asked leaning in slowly.

"Yeah that's the name they gave me." I said as I tried to sit up.

"Who are they?" She asked as she once again tightened her grip on my hand.

"The doctors at the research facility who ran tests on me." I felt the restraints still held me down so I stopped trying to sit up.

"That's horrible how did you escape?" She reached over and started to undo the straps.

"I don't know. I remember them starting a test and then I remember walking out of the dark and into the light." I sat up now free from the restraints.

"You mean you don't know how you got into the alley or anything before that?" She handed me a glass of water and I sipped on it.

"No not a thing. This is actually the first time I have ever been out of that place. Doctor Serena told me I was born in there. She taught me how to read and write, she practically raised me. She said my mother was very poor and she sold me to them." I drank down the rest of the water.

"I'm so sorry. That sounds so sad." Weiss leaned back and looked away.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for-" I was cut off by the girl with red hair waking up.

"Yang, Blake wake up Icarrus is awake." the red haired one said as she shook the other two.

"Icarrus?" I said, I was sufficiently confused and that showed greatly on my face.

"Yeah that's what you said your name was right?" She said as she cracked her back and stood. "You kind of look like an Icarrus too." I tilted my head to the side.

"And what exactly does an Icarrus look like?" I asked folding my arms.

"Well short messy jet black hair, Light purple eyes, tall, muscular, really cute face. The usual things." Weis stood quickly.

"Ruby!" She shouted.

"No Ruby's right he is cute, not my type but cute never-the-less." The yellow haired woman said as she walked closer. "Hi Icarrus my name is Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby Rose and the Beautiful Faunus to my left is Blake Belladonna, She's part cat." She leaned in with those last words. I stifled a laugh which cause all four of them to look at me.

"Sorry it's just how you said it reminded me of Doctor Serena." I said still holding back a laugh.

"Who?" Ruby, Yang and Blake all said at the same time.

"Guys could you come with me for a second?" Weiss said as she shoved them out of the room. I sat in silence for a few minutes then they all came back into the room and none of them made eye contact. I thought for a second.

"About the name Icarrus." I started to say then Ruby interrupted.

"Sorry it's just that I th-" She started.

"I like it. It's a lot better than Subject 7. So from now on call me Icarrus Sebastian." I said with pride. Ruby smiled and the rest joined her.

"Ok Icarrus Sebastian what are you planning on doing now?" Blake asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I'd like to see what a real school is like." I said looking towards the window. "And try to live a normal life."


	2. Chapter 2

I got up out of the bed and removed the IV's and disconnected myself from the machines and walked over to the window. I swung it open and sat propped up against it with one leg swinging freely outside. I was so lost in looking out into the sky that I didn't notice that someone had entered the room.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder and a voice in my ear. I didn't really hear what they said and I just swung my other leg over and jumped out the window. My feet touched the ground as soon as my body came off the ledge. I looked at the ground and back to my window at Weiss and some doctors followed by Yang, Ruby and Blake.

"Oh hey what's going on?" I asked unaware of the situation.

"All of your vital signs just flat lined and when we rushed in to check on you, you were sitting halfway out the window. So what do you think is going on?" Weiss said as one doctor stepped forward and extended his hand to me. I took a step back and looked at his hand.

"No, no more doctors all they ever want to do is run more test and hurt me." My whole body began to shake and I began to grow exceedingly hot. I felt intense pain in my back next to my shoulder blades. I reached back to touch them but as soon as I did I felt one last surge of pain then relief.

I looked back at the group inside the room and everyone but Ruby stepped back. Ruby walked towards the window and climbed out. I stepped back involuntarily and she still walked up to me and started to circle me. I followed her with my eyes till I saw something purple just over my shoulder so I spun trying to see what it was. I heard a squeak and then a thud.

"Hey watch where you swing those things would you." Ruby said as she lay on her stomach on the floor. I watched as she sat up and I looked at her.

"Wait watch where I swing what?" I asked holding my hands out.

"Those wingy things." She said as she stood.

"What wingy things? What do you mean?"

"These wingy things." Yang said as she grabbed one. I felt her grab it like she had grabbed one of my arms but it was a different feeling. I froze up not knowing what I should do. "Ugh is this all dust?"

"Icarrus don't move for a second I need to check something." I heard Weiss say as I continued to stay motionless. After a minute or so of silence and them touching or grabbing onto them they finally let go.

"Weiss you're the dust expert what does all this mean? It doesn't seem real I mean how can someone freely manipulate raw dust?" Blake said as she walked around to face me. I looked at her face and it had concern written all over it.

"I don't know Blake but it must have something to do with where he came from." She walked around to my front and she looked like she was talking to herself. "I have to ask father. He should know something. What if he doesn't? Forget it I will just look into this on my own." She slammed her fist into her open palm. "That settles it lets go."

I looked at Blake and Yang and they shrugged. Ruby sighed. "She is doing it again."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Talk to herself and deciding things on her own." Blake answered. I sighed and started to relax. I felt like someone was pulling on my shoulders and then it was gone.

"Whoa how did you make your wings disappear?" Ruby poked at my back.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Hey there are no rips in your shirt or any sign that they were ever there." Yang joined her, as they poked my back Blake grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"If you want to go to school we are going to have to see if the headmaster will make an exception. I have something I need to talk to him about anyways so I'll just bring you with me." Blake started mumbling something but I didn't feel like it mattered to me.

"School. The first step in starting a normal life." I said happily.

"Our school isn't all that normal Icarrus. We are training to become hunters and huntresses." Yang swung up next to us and wrapped herself around Blake.

"I thought we were going to dinner tonight." Yang pouted.

"Yes we are but we have to ask the head master if he will agree to meet Sun and now if he will meet Icarrus. I am trying to give them both a second chance." Blake could see the sad face Yang was making fade.

"OK but if we don't go to dinner you'll be in trouble." Yang winked and nudged her.

"Tempting, very tempting." Blake said back.

I was mesmerized by all the buildings and people around. I kept slowing my pace to try and get a better look at everything and every time Blake or Yang would pull me faster. Before I knew it we had stopped in front of a very large door.

"Ok were here, Icarrus wait out here while we go talk to the head master." Yang pointed over to some chairs and I walked over. I turned back to ask how long it would take and as I did the door swung open and Weiss walked out followed by Ruby and two blond haired guys.

"See Ruby now that that is all settled Blake owes me big time." Weiss said happily.

"And what do I owe you for?" Blake walked in front of Weiss.

"For your information I just got Sun accepted into Beacon Academy and Jaune will be showing him around for a while. Also where is Icarrus? The head master wants to see him." Weiss looked around until she spotted me. "Icarrus hurry up and get over here."

I walked back over and she shoved me through the door and it slammed behind me. I looked at the man sitting at the desk and he motioned for me to take the seat across from him.

"What do I call you young man?" He asked as I took my seat.

"Well the only thing anyone had ever called me up until today was Subject 7 but I kind of just made up a name thanks to Ruby mishearing me." I said as I twiddled my thumbs.

"So I am going to guess that you'll be sticking with the name Icarrus? And where did the name Sebastian come from." He asked as he leaned forward.

"Well that's the name of Doctor Serena's' child who had passed away around the same time I was sold to the facility." I leaned back in my chair. "I hope they don't find out that she helped me escape."

"Who is this Doctor Serena?" He began flipping through some papers on his desk.

"Well she was the person who took care of me ever since my real mother sold me to them. Even though they always ran painful tests Doctor Serena was there to give me painkillers or just comfort me. She taught me how to read and write and taught me some things about the outside world." I thought back to the last conversation I had with her.

I was snapped out of my memory by a hand placed over my forehead.

"Icarrus! Mr. Ozpin said you fell asleep during his interview. What was that all about?" I heard Ruby's voice fade in and out.

"Ok I'm up; you always wake me up like this whenever there are no tests Doctor." I sat up and looked at the stunned faces of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. "What?"

"Sorry Icarrus we didn't mean to bring back any memories of your time there." Ruby and Yang put their heads down as Blake and Weiss came in closer.

"We have some good news Icarrus. Starting whenever you're up to it, you are now a full time student at Beacon Academy." Blake said as Weiss nodded.

"Great! Looks like I start tomorrow!"

**A/N: I will explain more about Weiss' concern in the next chapter and other pieces of information about Icarrus will pop up next chapter. E.G. His fighting style and weapon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weapons of Wonder?

I walked around the temporary room the headmaster had let me use. I finished putting on the clothes that the girls had gone out and got for me for my first day of school. I stuck with the loose fitting black v neck and black basketball shorts. They even go me a pair of thick light brown Lugz that thudded with every step.

"I hope they didn't spend too much on all this." I said as I looked at my reflection in the window.

"Oh it was nothing just think of it as a welcome to your new life present." Ruby said as she skipped up next to me.

"That's because Weiss paid for it all and we didn't spend any money." Yang said as she sat in a chair.

"Well I'm sorry that I spent all my allowance money dad sent me. Where was your money?" Ruby said accusingly.

"I spent it on dates and gifts for Blake." Yang said matter-of-factly.

"I had some money left over but Weiss didn't want me to spend it." Blake said as she leaned against the wall.

"Well either way thank you girls, especially you, Weiss." She looked down and away but smiled back.

"No problem." She kicked at the ground.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I said to myself as I picked up the piece of paper with the directions and my class list on it.

"Weapons class." Ruby said as she snatched the paper from my hand. "Then History then unarmed combat and then lunch." Ruby handed the paper back to me.

"Well since we all have weapons class right now let's go." Yang pushed on my back and the rest of the girls headed out the door.

"Speaking of weapons you don't have one yet do you?" Weiss asked as we walked to the class.

"Well at the facility I had something you could consider a weapon. They usually had me fight people after I had recovered from a big test." I said thinking back.

"What type of weapon was it?" Blake opened the door and led us in. I entered the room and looked towards the front. I looked at the woman standing next to the desk.

"Doctor Serena?" I asked in shock.

"Oh well hello you must be our other new student, Icarrus was it?" She walked up and smiled. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang I understand needing to show the new student around but that only takes one person, now take your seats please." The girls hurried off into some empty chairs and the woman led me to the front of the class.

"Doctor Serena?" I asked louder. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"There isn't much time to talk for now just know that my sister is safe." She turned towards the class. "My name is Ms. Samantha. Now class this is your new classmate, please introduce yourself." She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a nudge forward.

"Uh-I uhm my uh." I stuttered trying to wrap my head around seeing this woman who looked exactly like Doctor Serena. I shook myself and took a deep breath. "My name is Icarrus Sebastian and I have never been to school before so I'd like to have a real experience."

"Hey new guy what kind of weapon do you have? Is it something cool like the new monkey guys?" An arrogant looking boy said.

"I actually don't have a wea-" I was cut off by Ms. Samantha.

"Actually Icarrus these came in today and they were addressed to you." She handed me a metal box and I opened it. I pulled out my weapons from the facility, a single black metal gauntlet and a black metal knuckle knife. I slipped my right hand into the gauntlet and held the knuckle knife upside down in my left.

"Anima Mortem? I didn't think I'd ever see them again." I smiled shifted them into their sheathed forms, the gauntlet became a bracelet and the knuckle knife became a glove with a wing symbol on the back of my hand.

"Whoa cool his gauntlet looks kind of like my Ember Cecilia!" Yang shouted from her seat.

"Kinda. I meant other than it being all black with those purple highlights and the fact that its texture looked like bird feathers." Weiss said from next to her.

"Forget the gauntlet did you see the blade on that knife?" Blake was nearly out of her seat.

"I know right? It looked like birds wing with all those smaller jagged edges on the back." Ruby was standing out of her seat.

"GIRLS QUIET DOWN." Ms. Samantha shouted. "Now Icarrus please take a seat next to Mr. Wukong he is our other new student. Mr. Wukong please raise your hand." She said and a blond haired male waved his hand lazily.

I walked over and sat next to him trying to ignore the stares of the other people.

"Hey I'm Sun." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "So you're the famous Icarrus that Blake and Yang kept talking about."

"Uh yeah I guess so." I smiled awkwardly and looked at the girls; Yang and Ruby smiled and gave me the thumbs up while Blake and Weiss just smiled.

"Alright class now we if I could have you come up one by one and describe your weapon and well as show it to the class that'd be great." Ms. Samantha sat back at her desk as the first person came up. Time went by fairly quickly as each person stepped to the front of the class and demonstrated our technique with their weapon in all its forms.

When my turn came up I deployed my weapons and started performing various martial arts moves switching between Muey Thai, Boxing and Drunken Fist. After I stopped I looked back to awe struck faces except Sun, the arrogant guy and a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Did I do something wrong." I asked Ms. Samantha as I leaned back towards her.

"No it's just that most of the students have little to no training and the moves you show were that of a master." She said with a chuckle. I put my head down and hurried back to my seat.

"Pure hand-to-hand eh? Very nice. Are you a master of any of those fighting styles you showed?" Sun asked as he leaned forward and rested his head on the desk.

"I guess, the doct- I mean the people I used to train with said if I was tested I would be certified as a master." I said trying to hide some of my past.

Sun nodded and closed his eyes; I looked forward as Ms. Samantha began talking about the different weapon types.

'So this is what a normal class is like? I could get used to this.' I thought to myself.

**A/N: there are pictures in my bio of what his weapons look like as well as a description. The pictures are terrible because they are literally copy and pasted together quick ones so you get the idea. I am going to try and draw them when I get the chance so for now bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Hector and a Hooligan

**A/N: First of all to the guest who said that Ruby has brown hair it is actually Black with red streaks but it looks like goes from dark red to brighter red. So I'm going with red is that OK with everyone? **

I followed Sun and another blond kid I was introduced to, Jaune Arc, to Grimm Studies. History class was slow and boring and they just covered stuff that Doctor Serena had taught me years ago. As we stepped into the class an Ursa slammed into the wall opposite of the door.

"Excellently done Nora. Now class did you see how she used her surroundings and the size difference to her advantage?" The teacher stood perpendicular to the Ursa and turned to look at us. "Fantastic Jaune you brought us our two newest students."

"Uh yeah here they are so I'm going to take my seat now." Jaune said sheepishly and walked to his desk.

"For those of you who have not met them yet this are Sun Wukong and Icarrus Sebastian. Please treat them well and catch them up to where we are at as of now." The teacher motioned us to our seats.

The only available seats were in front of the arrogant guy so I reluctantly sat down. Sun sat next to me and leaned back and put his feet on the desk.

"Hey Sun I don't think you're allowed to do that." I said in a whisper.

"And? It's not a problem. I'm not disturbing any of the other students am I?" He said nonchalantly.

"Oh well I guess you're right." I said as I leaned back and copied him.

Hey new guys, this isn't relax and kick back time for you." I heard from behind us and turned to look at the arrogant guy.

"You have your feet up too so what's the problem." I said noticing he was doing the same thing.

"I'm the exception; you and that Faunus have no right to do what I do." The way he said Faunus made it sound like it was a disease of some sort. Sun stood and turned to face him.

"You got a problem with Faunus? Because I could help correct that." Sun put a foot on his desk and leaned in.

"You're on monkey." He said as he stood and got in Suns face.

"Cardin and Sun please step forward onto the battle stage." The teacher called out.

"Mr. Port I don't think you should let them fight!" A young girl with rabbit ears shouted out.

"Now Ms. Scarlatina that's just nonsense, I say a friendly little duel is a great way to make new friends." Mr. Port said as he walked around his desk.

"I don't know about everyone else but there isn't anything friendly about this." I said as I looked about. My eyes found Jaune's and he smiled sheepishly so I walked over. "Are you glad they're going to fight?"

"Yeah from what Blake said he is a really strong fighter and I fought Cardin before and honestly he is just brute strength." Jaune said as he leaned forward.

"What happened when you fought?" I asked then Jaune looked down.

"He over powered me but after that I did save his life by killing an Ursa Major, even after he bullied me. He tried to go after my team and I wasn't going to let him do that." Jaune perked his head back up and looked on.

I looked down as Sun and Mr. Cocky made their way to the open space in the front of the room. Sun took his stance after he bowed and Cardin pulled out his mace.

"OK you two keep it clean. FIGHT!" Mr. Port yelled as he swung his axe/blunderbuss.

Sun waited for Cardin to make his move then jumped as Cardin charged swinging his mace in a large sweeping motion. Sun use the mace to propel himself into the air and came down connecting his heel to Cardin's shoulder in an axe kick. A sickening crunch followed by a high pitched cry filled the room. Cardin fell to the floor holding his right shoulder and Sun stood over him.

"Maybe think about this next time you want to try and pick on a Faunus." He said as he walked back to his desk. Cardin's teammates rushed over and helped him to his feet.

"Take him to the nurse." Mr. Port said with a sigh. "How boring. Excellent execution Mr. Wukong, a single devastating blow to end the match I'm impressed. Now please return to your seats so I can return to the lec-" Mr. Port was interrupted by the bell and we all filed out of the room.

I hurried to catch up to Sun. "Did you really have to break his collarbone?" I asked not really worried about Cardin.

"Yeah especially if it stops him from picking on Faunus ever again." He said seriously.

"I like the approach but the execution was a little harsh. Aren't you worried about getting in trouble?" I said as I avoided running into people.

"Nope there isn't any reason for me to get in trouble. I taught a bully a lesson during a lesson so I'm pretty sure I will be OK." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really now?" We both froze as we heard a very familiar voice from behind us. I looked at Sun and he looked at me.

"Blake?" He asked nervously. I turned to look at Blake then back to Sun.

"Yup." I answered and he put his head down.

"Just why would you get in trouble after I stuck my neck out for you?" He voice grew louder as she got closer. I was about to walk away when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I looked up at Yang as she rushed me over to the wall.

"Just what did Sun do?" She asked but it sounded more like she was forcing me to tell her.

"Well Cardin was being a bully and he-" I was cut off by Blake yelling.

"YOU BROKE HIS COLLARBONE!" Blake shouted. Yang shook her head.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him be in any of the same classes as Cardin." She leaned in and whispered to me.

"And you knew something like this would happen?" I asked back in a whisper.

"Well I could have guessed." I heard Weiss say behind me. "After all he is a rapscallion."

"He is not a rapscallion Weiss he is just misguided and I know just how to fix that." Blake said as she walked past pulling Sun by his ear grabbing Yang's arm as she went. I watched as Blake, Yang and Sun all walked off.

"Where are they going? Don't we have more classes?" I asked starting to walk after them. Weiss grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"They have a special way of punishing Sun whenever he messes up and he usually never does the same thing wrong twice. Now come on its lunch time." Weiss led me away.

"Really? That effective? I usually messed up 2 or 3 times and each time the punishment got worse until I got it right." I turned to follow her but was stopped by someone else grabbing my other arm. I looked up to see a girl with red hair and green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Event Horizon.

**A/N: I had hoped to finish writing this and posting it sooner but work is kicking me while I'm down. Here it is and thank you to all the people who have either saved it in your favorites or are following my story it makes me want to keep writing more and more of it if you guys like it.**

**"**Who are you really Icarrus Sebastian?" She said as I turned to face her fully.

"What do you mean Pyrrha? Icarrus is ju-" Weiss was cut off.

"NOT YOU WEISS. Now you. Who. Are. You?" I looked directly into her eyes and saw the intensity in them.

"I am s-s-subject 7. I was born and then sold to a dust test facility. I escaped just recently with the help of one of the doctors. I decided I wanted to start a new life and be normal." I was breathless after spewing that all out quickly. Weiss was speechless and the girl that had gripped my arm slowly released it.

"I am sorry your life has been rough but I now know what I wanted to and I hope we can be friends." She extended her hand out. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"I um I'm Subject 7 or now actually I'm Icarrus Sebastian." I grabbed her hand uneasily and shook it.

"Sorry for shouting at you Weiss I hope you'll forgive me." And with that she turned and walked away.

"Uh Weiss who was that girl?" I turned to look at a still shocked Weiss. I waved my hand in front of her face until she reacted. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine but why did you tell her all that?" She looked concerned.

"Well I guess I could just see the fire in her eyes and my will caved. Wait was that my first experience with a bully? No I think Cardin was. Maybe-" I started to ramble when a punch to the shoulder interrupted me. "OW."

"Well that's what you get for talking nonsense." I looked at Ruby as she shook her hand. "Pyrrha is the farthest thing from a bully."

"How did you know what I was talking about?" I asked unaware.

"I was like 3 feet that way when the whole thing went down Icarrus." She said as she pointed behind her. "I think Pyrrha was just curious. I mean after watching your fighting style with your weapons I was, well still am for that matter."

"What are you curious about?" I rubbed my shoulder half nervous and half because it kind of stung.

"Everything about them but for now let's eat." Ruby pulled my arm and Weiss grabbed the other and the both lead me down the hall.

We ended up in the cafeteria by the looks of it. I would, on occasion, be allowed to eat lunch with some of the other test subjects but since I was a special case I was usually separated.

"ICARRUS!" I heard a shout in one ear.

"Huh what?" I said as I rubbed my ear.

"What. Do. You. Want. For the fifth time already." Weiss looked semi-irritated.

I looked down at the food. Grilled chicken and mashed potatoes or hamburgers and French fries, I went with the hamburgers and fries.

"So Icarrus spill the beans. Did you make your own weapon or did they make it for you?" Ruby asked as she sat down at a table. I took a seat across from her and Weiss sat next to her.

"Well they laid materials on a large table and I picked what I wanted and then they gave me several different styles of weapons from guns to war hammers to large swords. I picked what I thought I would feel most comfortable with. Something that would force me into close range combat and could also deal a lot of damage as well as protect me if necessary."

I took a bit of my hamburger and ate some fries before Ruby spoke again.

"Were you involved in the actual process of making them?" She asked as she leaned in.

I thought for a moment and sighed. "Well no, but they did teach me how to recalibrate and repair them. I can also change what their sheathed forms are but I am limited to specifics." I picked up a fry and pointed it at Ruby.

"Like? Come on Icarrus I want details." She looked like she was about to drool.

"Well my Anima (gauntlet) can change into a belt buckle or a large pendant. Both of which I have no use for and as or the Mortem (blade) it can become a bracelet or a belt buckle as well and considering I like the weight of the bracelet centered on my right wrist and the weight of the knife spread evenly on my left hand I don't like changing them."

Ruby had a pouting face on and Weiss snickered at that.

"What I'm just kind of disappointed that they can't change into something else." Ruby said as if defending herself.

"You mean cooler right?" I asked causing her to blush. "It's OK I didn't choose their sheathed forms for looks I did it because I like the feel of them."

"It's all about compatibility and how usable they are Ruby you of all people should know that with your Crescent Rose." Weiss gave Ruby a small nudge.

"I haven't seen any of your weapons yet actually." I said with a mouthful of fries.

"Oh yeah you haven't yet!" Ruby practically shouted.

"Oh great. Ruby we'll have to wait until after school you know that right?" Weiss said as she shook her head.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. OK Icarrus my Crescent Rose is my pride and joy I made it all by myself and my uncle Crow taught me how to wield it." Ruby looked as if she would float up at any moment.

"Great we can show you all our weapons after school." I heard Yang say as she came up from behind me. I looked at Blake and a pale faced Sun who groaned and Blake sat him in the chair next to me.

"I'll go get him some food so he can start to replenish lost fluids." She said with a wink. Yang stretched and sat on the other side or Ruby.

"You would think that he would stop doing these kinds of things that get him in trouble. Blake changed the punishment and I think that will prevent him from doing anything stupid again." Yang said as she reached across the table and snagged a couple fries off of my plate. Ruby sniffed the air and pushed Yang.

"Eeewwww you guys didn't even shower did you?" She plugged her nose and Weiss did the same. I sniffed at the air and smelt a strange new smell.

"I don't think I have ever smelt that before what is it?" I asked taking another breath. "It doesn't smell bad though."

"Oh come on Icarrus you can't think that that smells anything but bad can you?" Ruby grimaced.

"Look at poor Sun he is so drained he can't even smell himself." Weiss said as she scooted her chair back. I looked at Sun and he had a glazed looked in his eyes and a half smile forming at the right side of his mouth.

"Are you OK Sun?" I asked as I turned to him. "What kind of punishment do they do?"

"Oh now I'm doing just fine. It's actually pretty simple, they just deprive me from being able to gain relief while at the same time forcing me to need it more and more until I break and I basically do anything they tell me too. 75% of it is excruciating and the last 25% is heaven." He said softly before Blake came back to the table.

"That sounds very similar to the kind of punishment I received except I was in antagonizing pain roughly 99.9% of the time and the last .1% they gave me morphine to numb me. I guess you could call that salvation from pain heaven." I said as I skewed my head to the side. Sun looked saddened.

"Hey man no my punishments are nothing like that at all. All they do is tease me a lot and wait until the last second to finish it. What you went through must still affect you right?" He looked like he was starting to regain the color in his face and his eyes went back to normal.

"Well not really I mean I could always tell when they were going to start a test because someone would put a hand on my head and ruffle my hair." I scratched my neck and sighed.

"Did you say you wanted someone to ruffle your hair?" Yang said as she placed a hand on my head. Instantly my body tensed up and my pupils shrunk. I flew out of my seat and curled into a ball and slid under the table as I shivered. I started crying hoping reliving the pain and suffering I was put through. I shut my eyes as the memories flooded back.

"No please I didn't do anything wrong this time. I'm sorry I killed him. He was suffering and you weren't going to do anything to save him just like all the others. You made me fight and I won, I beat them, broke them and not once did you help them. You left them that way until they died from their wounds. I did him a favor and you're punishing me for it." I spoke in whispered words replaying the event in my mind.

I felt pressure on my face followed by more pressure on my shoulders. I slowly started to regain my mental stability and began hearing voices. They were very faint at first but got louder as I tried focusing on them.

"Icarrus. Icarrus!" I opened my eyes and looked into the pale blue eyes I stared into before.

"Hey Weiss what's going on? My head hurts and my mind feels all fuzzy." I asked not knowing what I had just been doing.

"You had a flashback and freaked out. Let's hurry and get you out of here everyone is looking at us and I can already hear the rumors start to spread." She said as she helped me to my feet. Yang, Blake and Ruby started to clear us a path out as Sun threw one of my arms over his shoulders and helped me walk out.

"Sun did something happen?" I said as I held my head. He looked down and gulped.

"Yeah something did happen."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Show and Tell

"My wings came out?" I said as I sat up from my bed.

"Yeah they flipped the table and knocked us all back." Yang said as she emerged from the bathroom covered in a towel and using another to dry her hair. Blake walked out after her the same way.

"They came out with such force I thought a bomb went off." Blake said as she walked over to my room divider. Sun stood and walked from the corner of the room and headed into the bathroom.

"Luckily they weren't out for too long, it's good that not a whole lot of people saw them but it's bad that so few people saw them." Weiss groaned. "All those rumors that are spreading like wild fire."

"At least tomorrow won't be boring right?" Ruby said trying to lighten up the mood.

"So someone tell me what happened." I said as I tried to stand.

"I heard you say something about having your hair messed with and I rubbed my hand through it. Then you flew to the ground and hid under the table shivering and crying. You must have been reliving a memory from what you were saying." Yang admitted while walking over to the divider that Blake stepped away from.

"And then your wings came out sending everything everywhere, but they disappeared almost instantly." Blake was wearing her normal outfit.

"Aside from all the bad that happened I did quite enjoy seeing them again." Weiss sighed. "And no it's not because they are made up of dust but because how beautiful they look."

"They looked almost like royal purple angel wings. I wonder if you can fly!" Ruby exclaimed.

I covered my mouth and coughed. I looked down at my hand and saw blood. I wiped it on my shorts before anyone saw. 'Don't want them worrying any more than they already are.' I thought to myself. I stood and stretched before turning to them.

"Well are there any classes left for the day?" I was still unsure of what time it was.

"Last class ended an hour ago that's why all of us are here. They only let Weiss out to watch over you until school was over." Yang shouted from behind then divider.

"Since there is nothing else to do can I see your weapons?" I threw the idea back out because I didn't feel like doing nothing. Ruby sprung up and rushed to my side.

"YES! That sounds perfect so let's go." She pulled me out of the room and led me outside. I looked back and realized that we just left everyone in my room. Ruby stopped and turned then motioned for me to stay where I was. She pulled out a red metal rectangle and started swinging it as it extended and formed a scythe.

"This is my Crescent Rose." She said proudly.

"That's a big scythe." I said in awe.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." She added.

"Like a gun?" I stared at it.

"Yes just like a gun." Ruby nodded and smiled. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and turned to look at Yang with Blake and Weiss standing behind her.

"My Ember Cecilia is also a gun, kinda. They are Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets." She said as she shifted them from their inactive form. "They shoot compressed dust."

"Whoa. Does it hurt a lot to get hit with them?" I asked circling around her.

"Yeah, why, do you want to see for yourself?" Yang said excitedly.

"Kinda I mean yeah I'd like to-" I was cut off by a solid punch to the chest and sent back a few feet by the mini explosion that happened on contact. I wheezed heavily and struggled to catch my breath.

"YANG!" A collective shout from the three other girls rang out.

"What? He said he wanted to feel it and besides I held back I only used half power." She defended her action.

"That was only half?" I coughed out as I finally caught my breath. "Then hit me with full power some other time." Yang smiled and laughed.

"See I knew he could take it." She slapped my shoulder and I doubled over holding my ribs.

"I think you bruised my ribs Yang." I said laughing through the pain.

"YANG!" Another collective shout sounded.

"Don't worry I did say I wanted to know." I stood slowly and looked at Blake. "Now Ms. Belladonna would you care to show me your weapon now?"

"Gambol Shroud is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe. It is a katana, cleave, pistol, and Kama and chain." She held it in its default form and then unsheathed the katana. I tilted my head to get a better look at the blade. I ran my finger across it and cut my finger.

"Sharb." I said as I sucked on my cut finger.

"Yeah it's a sword they are supposed to be sharp and if you wanted to know how sharp it is I could have cut something. I held up my finger and nodded.

I was still looking at Blake as she showed me the two other forms when a long silverish gray blade was placed into my view.

"Oh and what is that?" I said following the blade to the hilt.

"Myrtenaster, my Multi Action Dust Rapier. It focuses my power and on top of that I am an excellent swordswoman." She said as she swung it around and stopped with it pointing at me. "Don't forget that either."

I shot a half smile her way and she gave me one right back. I felt a sudden uneasiness and felt like I was being targeted. I jumped out of the way as a red and gold spear stabbed into the ground.

"That's Pyrrha's Miló!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes it is and I can see that I judged Icarrus appropriately seeing as he knew I was aiming for him." Pyrrha said as she walked out of the tree line.

"You were actually trying to hit him?" Yang said accusingly.

"No now that I look at where it hit she was only trying to glance me. What an extremely precise throw." I tried to stand but fell back because of the pain in my ribs. "I forgot about my ribs." I said with a laugh.

"I took into account that they had been injured and hoped for the best and you exceeded my expectations." Pyrrha said with a slight chuckle.

"Where's Jaune at Pyrrha? I thought you two were going out now." Ruby said with a smile.

Pyrrha blushed and looked away. "For your information I was just with him and we made plans for dinner. I was on my way back to our room so I could get changed when I stumbled upon you all." She looked back up and I saw that her face was red.

"Ah blushing. That means she's embarrassed right?" I asked Weiss.

"Yup totally embarrassed." Weiss laughed.

"Hey knock that off Jaune is a great guy, I mean if I didn't fall madly in love with Blake I would have gone after him myself." Yang said as she walked over to Pyrrha's side.

"Thank you Yang and now I will be on my way good night to you." Pyrrha walked off towards the doors.

"Jaune seemed pretty happy that Sun showed Cardin not to be a bully anymore." I rolled onto my back and looked into the sky.

"Well that's because Cardin bullied him a lot and even after getting him to stop bullying him Cardin continued bullying everyone else." Ruby sat next to me and looked up also.

"It's not every day that someone stands up to a bully Icarrus." Yang followed her sister.

"Then why didn't you girls do anything?" I looked at all of them.

"Oh I would have if it wouldn't have gotten me expelled. You think a broken collarbone is bad? I was going to break way more than that." Blake said angrily.

"Yeah there were never any appropriate times to put him in his place but whenever we saw him bulling someone we would walk over and make him stop." Weiss took a seat behind my head and sighed.

"I just hope he learned his lesson." Blake sounded calmer. Suddenly Jaune erupted from the tree line and ran to us.

"Blake hurry Cardin's teammates are trying to get revenge on Sun for what he did to Cardin!" He was breathless and hunched over. I could see Blake's eyes narrow.

"Where?" She sounded strict.

"Over by the big statue out front." He said in-between breaths.

"All the way on the other side of the campus I'll never make it on time. Ruby can you get me there like a couple minutes ago?" Blake turned and Ruby stood. I jumped to my feet and grabbed Blake's shoulder.

"You stay I don't think you would hold back on them." I smirked.

"Icarrus don't, fighting outside of school between students is strictly prohibited." Weiss shouted.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to fight." I looked at Ruby and she grabbed my arm. In an instant I was being pulled behind her at super speeds. It felt like only a couple seconds before we stopped and were standing in front of the statue. I looked around until I spotted Sun easily dodging attacks from three people who I recognized as the people who took Cardin to the nurse's office.

"SUN!" I shouted as I rushed in and knocked one of them down. I equipped my Anima Mortem and took my stance.

"Icarrus don't stoop to their level I was just going to keep dodging them till they collapsed from exhaustion and besides you'll get suspended for fighting even if your are only defending yourself." He said in a mocking tone as if mimicking someone.

"Oh I'm not going to fight them I'm just doing some shadow sparring and if they so happen to get in my way oh well?" I laughed to Sun.

"I see what you mean. Would you care if I joined you then?" Sun said as he pulled out a red and gold staff. He twirled it and stopped it behind his back.

"Let's do this." I said as I felt a familiar twinge of excitement similar to what I used to feel when I had to fight at the labs. "If I win I'll get morphine during the next test." I mumbled under my breath. I felt my mind start to slip but I was too far gone to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Petrichor

My eyes shot open as I tried to sit up, I jumped off of what I was on and tried to run to the only door I saw. Something caught my ankles and wrists and I fell face first into the floor. I looked down and saw I was chained up to the wall.

"What's going on? HELP!" I screamed into the room. I waited minutes while on the floor before I started pulling at the chains trying to free myself.

I heard static then a voice over a speaker.

"Icarrus please remain calm. We have placed you in there for your own safety and the safety of others." I didn't recognize the voice. I tugged at the chains as the fear set in.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!" I screamed as I pulled at them. I tried to activate my Anima Mortem but I found I didn't have them on me. "WHERE IS ANIMA MORTEM?" I screamed even though I already knew they had been taken from me.

"We had to take your weapons and restrain you." The voice over the speaker said.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked in hushed words even though I could feel the memories flood back to me.

{_I had just taken my stance and started throwing random combinations of punches and kicks with knees and elbows mixed in as I slowly made my way towards the 3 people in front of me. Then they rushed me swinging wildly with their weapons. I smiled at their clumsiness and easily parried the first two and dodged the third. I laughed as I turned to face them. _

_"You look shocked!" I jested. "Don't tell me that you thought that would work?" I cocked my head and my lips began to curl in a twisted smile. A low guttural laugh came from me visibly frightening them. I could see Sun out of the corner of my eye back away._

_"Icarrus are you all right?" I heard his voice but didn't hear the words._

_"morphine. Morphine. MORphine." I kept repeating it over and over again getting louder each time until I was shouting it. "MORPHINE! MORPHINE!" I sprinted at the closest one and jabbed my blade into his thigh. _

_He was so frozen in terror he didn't realize I had stabbed him. I pulled my right hand back and punched him in his chest causing him to fly back and rip my knife out of his leg brutally. He flew past his teammates and landed on the ground motionless._

_"Monster." I heard one of them say. I could feel Sun running up from behind me._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I shouted as Sun grabbed my shoulder. I felt the pressure in my back and I forced my wings out. Upon releasing them I felt them make contact with Sun and send him flying back. "I. AM. NO. MONSTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_The one in the back collapsed as he pissed his pants leaving only one standing in front of me. I could feel the fear emanating off of him as he yelled and charged me. I grabbed his weapon with my right hand and was about to stab him when I felt an enormous force hit the back of my head and I fell unconscious.}_

I shook my head and sat up. "No, please that was a mistake. I know that I had an episode but I'm OK now, I'm good, and I can control it." I tried to plead with them but knew it wouldn't get me anywhere.

"It's not that simple Icarrus. We understand your situation and can accept that you had an episode but you almost killed one of those boys, all three of them will need counseling and therapy for a long time." I could hear a sigh at the end.

"How long?" I thought out loud. "How long will they have me caged up like an animal again?" I was asking myself.

I heard the door unlock and slowly open. I tucked my knees to my chest and covered my head. I could hear the footsteps as they approached me. I felt hands on my shoulders and a comforting presence. It felt very familiar and I felt safe, I looked up and saw the one person I had needed to see.

"Doctor Serena?" I rubbed my eyes hoping that I wasn't dreaming. "Is it really you? You aren't her sister are you?"

"No Sebastian it really is me." She said with a smile. I could feel all my emotions that I had bottled up start to flow. Anxiety, relief, happiness and anger hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt tears rise up then fade away as quick as they came.

"Why?" Was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Why what? Why am I here or why did I help you escape?" She said with a hurt look on her face.

"Why did it take you so long to find me?" I said as I hugged her. I could feel her tears as they fell to my shoulder. I felt angry that I couldn't cry but I was overcome with other feelings, relief towering over them.

"It was never safe enough. Thanks to your principal and the Hunters and Huntresses they raided the labs and shut them down." Her voice cracked and she cried harder. "They killed the rest of them." She sobbed into my chest.

"Who? Who killed who?" I asked more worried now.

"The other doctors killed the last of the children in the facility. Once you had escaped they no longer had their number one test subject so they increased to dosages and the number of tests. I tried to stop them but they forced me to watch one by one as they poured that insufferable dust into their veins." She suddenly stopped crying.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" I pulled back and looked into her face.

"I couldn't make it right but I did deliver some justice. I managed to knock out a few of them and run the same test on them as they did to all of you. They caught me though and locked me up. I was there for a couple days before the labs were invaded." She caught her breath and smiled.

I looked into her eyes and could see the pain and regret flooding her once bright golden eyes. I instantly felt more anger surge up in me.

"How could they hurt you? You were the kindest person there. You never ran the test you only took care of us. You were like our mother." I felt the pressure in my back again but then I felt a prick in my neck. My body started to go numb and my mind became fuzzy.

"Doctor, I smell rain." I said drearily.

"Yes Sebastian and when you wake up we shall walk in it together."

**A/N: For those that don't know Petrichor is the smell after it rains. Also did I do a decent job writing his flash back of how the fight ended? I know I left a cliff hanger last chapter and that's because I wanted to be kept in suspense. Let me know if it worked or not and how I could have made it better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quick question. Did you all watch the RWBY volume 2 opening titles animation? If not watch it on roosterteeth right after you read this.**

CHAPTER 8: Time and Place.

"I'm running although I don't know where or why but I'm running as if my life depends on it. Then I come across a huge beautiful tree and suddenly I feel fear, crippling fear. I hear my name and it sounds like I said it. I turn and I am looking into a pair of eyes but there aren't just any pair of eyes they're mine. Although their shade of purple is darker and blood is dried along the sides, I know it's me. It lifts its left hand and it's holding Mortem, he lifts the blade up to my right eye and slowly cuts the side. I don't feel pain and he finishes and starts on the other eye. When he is done he vanishes and I'm standing in front of a mirror and see I've become the person I had seen." I shuddered as I finished telling the girls my dream.

"That's horrible Icarrus!" Ruby shouted as she pounded on the glass that separated us.

"Don't worry we will get you out as soon as possible." Weiss added as she placed a hand on the table.

"Thanks girls but I'm not so sure if I should be allowed back out, don't get me wrong I would love to be free again but if I am that much of a risk." I sighed. "I just don't want to hurt any of you."

Yang smiled and Blake chuckled. "Icarrus please you wouldn't hurt us."

"At first I didn't want to hurt Cardin's team but you know how that ended up." I frowned.

"That's different! They were bullies that deserved justice, even though that was a little too harsh." Weiss stood then slowly sat back down.

"What happened to Doctor Serena? She said that we would walk together when I woke up." I said with slight hope.

"She left a while ago and no one knows where she went." I rested my head on the table.

"Quit being so lackadaisical Icarrus. You need to be positive and believe in us, we will get you out." Weiss stood and stomped away. Blake and Yang smiled and followed her. I looked at Ruby and she seemed sad.

"Are you OK Ruby?" I placed my elbows on the table and rested my cheeks on my hands. "There is something else isn't there?" I tried to pry deeper.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It has just been really lonely without you around. I meant yeah it's still as loud and lively as before but I, I mean, we miss your presence. We got so used to you being around and it's not fair." She started to tear up.

"Hey Ruby look at me." She sniffled and we locked eyes. "You'll be fine, you did pretty well before I got here and you will be OK if I'm not there." I tried to cheer her up.

"Times up you have to leave." A large guard walked over to Ruby and led her out. I made my way back to my cell where they placed the chains on me once again. I sat on the floor and draped the chains over my back.

I brought out my wings and the chains broke. I held the broken links in my hands. "You would think that after the third time they would have gotten heavier chains." I knocked on the door and the peek hole slid open.

"What is it now?" A deep voice boomed.

"I've broken the chains again; maybe get some stronger ones this time unless you want me to escape if I have another episode."

The peek hole slammed shut and I heard the footsteps thud as the got farther away.

"Two days after she drugged me and then I find she's gone. Doctor Serena where are you?" I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes. I had almost fallen asleep when the cell door was pushed open. I looked at the door to see two guards carrying a thick linked chain. They dropped it to the flood with an obnoxious thud.

They removed the chains that were on me and replaced it with the heavier one. Instantly I could feel just how heavy it was. As soon as they left I struggled to drape the chain across my back and I felt like I was being crushed. I brought out my wings and the chains held. The force ended up just pulling the chains tighter and bruised my wrists and ankles along with my arms, legs, and chest, basically anywhere the chain was touching.

I cringed as the chains slid off of me after I pulled my wings back. I felt content to just rest on the cold chains as I rhythmically tapped my fingers against the floor. I faded in and out of reality as I focused on the soothing sound.

{_"He's coding! Hit him with another shot of epinephrine his heart is still slowing." I looked down at the body on the table and realized that it was me after one of the fights almost killed me._

_"Again! More, keep doing it till we stabilize his heart beat." I turned to see Doctor Serena barking orders at the other people in the room._

_"Doctor that much could kill him!" One of the masked faces said._

_"He should be dead with the amount of dust you savages keep pouring into him. He will be fine; he's strong enough to come back from this." She shouted again. I walked closer to her and stood at her side following her look back to my body. "Please don't die you poor child." She whispered._

_"I'm not dead Doctor I'm right here!" I screamed but she could not hear me. "Stupid vision! I! AM! ALIVE!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. Doctor Serena turned and looked in my direction then back at my body._

_"Out of my way!" She said loudly as she shoved people aside. "Subject 7 it's me Doctor Serena, you need to wake up. If you do I promise there won't be any more tests for the rest of the week." As soon as she finished her sentence my eyes shot open and my vision ended. I was still in the cell, the same one I had been in for a month now._}

Recently they had been giving me some free time and I used it to work out. I felt like I was wasting away. I didn't want to be an immobile mass of muscle so I focused on making my muscles denser and harder. I had just finished my workout and headed to my cell, I dried the sweat off with a towel and when I entered my cell I saw Weiss looking at all the pictures and poems I had made.

"Hey Weiss, what brings you by at this time of day?" I asked because usually they came to visit after school but it was early morning. She turned and blushed as she looked at the floor. "What's up?"

"You can come back tomorrow." Was all she said as she sped past me and the guard that was with me. I looked at him and he shrugged and closed the door. I sat on the bed and felt restless, I twisted and turned for a while until it became too much to handle. I shot up and hurried to the door, I pounded mercilessly until the peek hole opened.

"Do I have any visitors yet?" I asked anxiously. The guard looked back and nodded. He opened the door and I sped to the visitor's room and sat in the empty desk staring at the glass divider. I waited a couple minutes before I saw the girls, minus Weiss, walk up.

"Hey Icarrus!" Ruby said loudly as she sat down. Blake and Yang leaned up against the desk and giggled.

"Hey girls what are you doing here so early and what did Weiss mean earlier when she said that I could come back tomorrow, and why did she run off so quickly?" I was almost pressing my face against the glass.

"Well that's because you can come back to us tomorrow, well if you think you can handle it. We fought tooth and nail to get you out and even though it's conditional you'll be free!" Ruby squeaked as she tried to hide her excitement.

"I can seriously come back? How did you manage to make that happen?" I exclaimed.

"Strings were pulled, people persuaded, money exchanged hands, and you know the usual." Yang said with a huge grin.

"Get some rest Icarrus we'll be back for you tomorrow, bright and early." Blake spun around and headed off without waiting for a reply. Yang and Ruby followed but both of them waved and smiled.

The guard led me back to my cell and slammed the door as I entered. I could hear him as he spoke to another guard.

"He may be going free tomorrow but from what I heard there are some very vicious people out for his head." He laughed and tapped the door then walked away.

"Just great. If he was telling the truth I'm not going to be free at all." I sighed and fell onto my bed. "Well let's see if sleep can take me away to a better world, at least for the night."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Castle in the Sky.**

**A/N: I need feedback people. It's really hard to know if you really like the story if you don't say anything. Please even just a "Good job" or "Maybe fix this" anything. Thanks.**

I stepped out of the warden's office and into the arms of Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss. They squeezed me and cheered.

"Ok now are any of you going to tell me how you convinced them to let me out?" I said as I escaped their death grip. They all hushed Weiss stepped forward.

"Icarrus please don't be mad but I kinda told my dad about you and the whole test subject thing and well he sorta maybe gave some anonymous donations to the school and the warden so you could get out." She said in a whisper-like tone. I threw my head back and sighed. "I know I'm stupid, I'm sorry-"

"Thank you Weiss." I scooped her up and held her close for a second. "You can tell me the catch later, for now let's get something to eat the food they serve here is horrible." I laughed and set her down. She smiled sweetly and grabbed my hand.

"If we hurry we can get breakfast!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards the door.

I could stop myself from smiling the whole day, the girls took the day off from school and we ran around town. Sun, Pyrrha and Jaune met us at the gate of the academy as we headed back to our dorms.

"Icarrus we are going to head to our rooms real quick we'll meet you at yours." Ruby's shouted as the girls ran ahead.

I looked at Sun and we made eye contact then both looked away. Pyrrha walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Icarrus, my friend, it's good to have you back."

"Hi Pyrrha, it's good to be back." I smiled and looked beyond her.

"Hey Jaune how's it going. Hey Sun, sorry you had to see me like that I uh tried not to let my mind slip but it didn't work out so well." I scratched my neck and nervously chuckled.

Sun walked over and kicked at the ground. "Sorry I had to knock you out. I had to hit you twice; it was like you didn't even feel the first one and I swung pretty damn hard. The second one was a lot harder though, hell I dented my staff on your head." He tried to ease the air by joking about it but I could tell he was serious.

"Thanks Sun you stopped me from doing any more damage." I offered my hand to him. He took it limply then tightened his grip and pulled me closer.

"If you ever hurt any of them especially Blake or Yang I will make sure you can never hurt anyone ever again." He whispered in my ear then backed away; I started to walk past him but stopped at his side.

"I will do everything in my power and more to prevent that. I never want to hurt them but if the worst should happen please do." I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved on. I walked the halls and found my door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"No one? That's weird I figured someone would be here waiting to surprise me." I looked back out the door down the hall and still saw no one. "Huh, strange, I wonder where they're all at."

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. It felt like the whole thing had just been washed. I laid face down and smiled remembering that I had been sleeping on a cot and how much I missed this bed.

I felt so comfortable and at peace I found myself growing tired. Eventually I could feel sleep and just relaxed into it.

I found myself in my dream world again but this time the figure of me was replaced by a figure of Weiss. She smiled sweetly and I waved her over. She walked up and embraced me; I held her close as she cried into my chest.

"Weiss what's wrong?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"It's my father, no, my whole life it's all lies. The horrible things that they have done. They supplied the Dust they used to experiment on you." She cried even harder. "I'm so sorry! I would understand if you blamed me after all it's my family's fault that your life has been a living hell." I thought about what I could say to make her stop crying.

"Weiss you have to calm down. You need to wake up it'll be fine you're just dreaming right now." I whispered in her ear. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"That it, I'm going to tell you the truth when I wake up because this is all a dream and- I just don't know how to tell you." She clutched my shirt tighter.

"Well I think you did a pretty good job just now." I tried to reassure her.

"Oh come on now Icarrus this is my dream for all I know that could be how I hope you'll react but I don't know how you really will." She let go of my shirt and wrapped her arms around me. "I just don't want you to leave me and I really don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you Weiss." I pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "Now just wake up." I drew her in and kissed her.

I opened my eyes and looked at my ceiling. "So it really was just a dream huh?" I felt something to my left move and looked down at the sleeping form of Weiss. She looked so happy even with the dried up tears in the corners of her eyes. I slipped out of bed and pulled the covers back over her.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a new change of clothes. "Maybe a quick walk to clear the mind." I thought aloud as I donned a black tank top and white basketball shorts. I walked over to my door and opened it only to see Ruby standing there.

"Oh uh I just uh um Hi Icarrus?" She said nervously.

"Hey Ruby I was just about to go for a walk care to join me?" I said not making a big deal of her being nervous.

"Uh yeah that sounds fun." She shook her self and we walked down the halls.

"Hey Ruby has Weiss said anything to you about how you guys got me out of there?" I figured now is as good a time as any to find out the whole truth. She froze and took a second to resume walking.

"Nope, not a thing yet why do you ask?" She said quickly.

"Well because I have a rough guess and because she told me last night in my dream world." I held a door open and we stepped into the cafeteria. "I guess subconsciously I was craving food and I led us here. Well now that we are here let's eat." I hurried to the line and waited for my turn to grab my food.

"Hey Icarrus what did she tell you exactly and what do you already know?" Ruby said quietly as she took the spot next to me. I moved with the line and started filling my plate.

"I'm not stupid Ruby and I'm not deaf either. I could always hear the doctors talking about how much the Dust really costs and how it was almost a steal to get it for what they were paying. They always mentioned one name I heard it repeatedly. Schnee." I finished stacking my plate and walked over to an empty table on the far side of the room.

"So you always knew that Weiss' family was responsible for all the Dust they used on you." She stated it more than asked.

"Yeah and for a long time I held a grudge against them but Doctor Serena taught me that it's not right to judge an individual based on their family's actions and only to judge them by their actions alone." I stuffed a couple of pieces of bacon into my mouth.

"So when we first told you our names, you already knew that Weiss was the Schnee Company's heir?" Ruby's eyes watered up. "And you still let us all get close to you and you didn't blame her?"

"Don't, never have and never will." I said pointing a piece of toast at her. "It's not her fault and besides now that I escaped and the facility has been shut down once her father heard about me again her made it so I was free so I could be around and easily accessible. I even can guess the conditions of my release. One, I need to get blood drawn every month or so. Two, all my grades and combat are to be recorded and sent to him. Three, I'm not too sure about. Could be anything."

Ruby's jaw dropped and she stared at me stunned.

"Surprised? It's all obvious stuff that he would want done after all I have now become his out-in-the-real-world test subject, right?" I found myself getting angry and saw that I had clenched my fist completely bending the metal fork I had in my hand. I set it to the side and took some deep breathes to calm myself.

"Don't worry Ruby you can take your hand off of your weapon. I won't ever hurt any of you." I relaxed and I could see Ruby move her hands back onto the table.

"Sorry Icarrus it's just that what Sun told us-"

"Is true and you should always be ready to protect yourself. Just in case I don't manage to calm down quick enough." I pushed my plate away. "I've lost my appetite." I said grumpily.

"Hey Icarrus just promise me that you will always be there with us no matter what and even if you lose your way we will be right there to pull you back." Ruby stood and walked over to my side of the table and leaned into me.

"Hey suddenly I feel like eating again, thanks little red." I poked her side and reached for my plate again.

She squirmed and leaned up against me again. "Thanks Icarrus I needed to be cheered up again." She reached up and swiped a piece of my bacon and ate it quickly. "We had better eat quickly so we can go have a talk with Weiss, Blake and Yang."

"Yeah in time Ruby I'm pretty sure Weiss is still trying to find out when she should tell me herself. Until then not a word about it OK? Our little secret." I said holding my pinky out to her.

"I promise." She wrapped hers around it and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Inconvenience.**

"ICARRUS!" I flew out of bed and onto the floor curled up into a ball shivering. "WE'RE LATE BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO SLEEP IN!" I stopped shivering when I saw that it was Weiss stomping towards me.

"Geeze Weiss you scared the hell out of me." I sighed and threw the covers off of me. I sat there on the floor in my underwear for a couple minutes till I remembered that Weiss was standing there. "Oh damn sorry Weiss, I should have covered up." I felt myself growing self-conscious and wrapped the blanket around me as I stood.

"You Ok Icarrus?" Weiss asked as she walked over and put her hand to my forehead. "Do you feel sick or something?"

"It's nothing." I brushed her hand away and threw my blanket on the bed. I started to feel irritated and slowly grew angry. I pulled on some basketball shorts and grabbed a tank top. "Just let me get dressed and we can go."

"Icarrus what's really going on?" Weiss walked over and stood next to me. "Just tell me."

I knew I was about to say something stupid but my mouth wouldn't listen to my brain. 'Don't say it, don't say it, it's not her fault.' I thought as I tried to keep my mouth shut.

"Your family is the problem. If it wasn't for them I would probably be living a normal life." I shut my mouth and hurried out of the room and sprinted out of the building. 'Stupid stupid stupid.' I thought the whole time. 'I don't blame Weiss and I'm not mad at her, so why did I say that.'

I stopped running and saw that I was at the park in town. I clenched my fist and punched a tree. "Oww." I groaned and pulled my fist from the indent as the blood flowed from my knuckles. I leaned against the tree and slid down it; I closed my eyes and sat in silence. After a while I felt something hit my foot, I looked up to see a pissed off Blake and Yang.

"What?" It came off blunter than I had wanted.

"What the hell Icarrus, you know that Weiss has been curled into a ball on your bed crying. She won't say anything to us. Just what did you do?" Yang looked like she wanted to rip my face off.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to her I just told her something I didn't entirely mean." I tried to avoid it but could tell that they would dig deeper.

"What did you say?" Blake screamed at me. I got pissed and I jumped up.

"That her family is the reason I don't have a normal life and the fact that I had to endure countless tortures and tests because of them. That's basically what I said!" I yelled back at her and they both backed away. Their faces visibly saddened. "Maybe think next time you decide to jump to conclusions." I said as I stomped off.

I could hear their voices in the background but wasn't paying attention. Suddenly there was a loud noise and a blinding light. I felt intense heat and an incredible force smash into me sending me sideways through the glass of the building across the road from where I was. I felt pain throughout my whole body and then I slowly became numb.

'Oh man is this it? Do I die here? No. No way. I need to get up and live my life and no one is going to take that from me.' I thought before I lifted rubble off of my chest and began pulling shards of glass out of my body. After what felt like an eternity of pain I finally made it to my feet. I looked out of the blown up store front and saw people running and screaming.

I searched through the crowd until I spotted what I needed to see, people in black outfits with white masks on. I climbed out and headed towards them. I got within arm's reach of one and threw him to the ground and hovered over him.

"Who are yhou and whhy did you do thish?" I asked in slurred words as blood loss was taking its toll on me. He tried to knock me over and run but I lifted my foot and stomped on his knee crushing it. He screamed but it was muffled. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I lifted my foot again and crushed his other knee. "I ashked you a question."

"We are White Fang and you will be sorry." He said in a pained groan.

"Hwhite Fang? Never heard of them." I placed my foot on his throat and started applying pressure. I could feel my mind start to slip but couldn't stop it. "Morphine can take my pain away. Once I finish you I will feel better." I felt his hands grip my leg and try to force it off of him. "Ihts no use I neehd to hwin or else I won't get any mor-" My vision cut out entirely and I felt as if I was weightless.

"Icarrus!" I could hear my name like someone was shouting it. "Icarrus talk to me buddy."

My eyes rolled back to the front and shot open, I stared into the dark grey irises that I knew.

"Hey Sun when did you get back?" I asked drearily.

"Back? What do you mean I never left. Oh shit look how much blood you've lost, I need to get you out of here and quick." He spoke quickly and tried to pull me over his shoulders.

"Hey now I can walk to the out stairs by myself thank you very much." I began speaking nonsense.

"Out stairs? Just shut up and stop moving." He lifted my torso and I grunted in pain. I looked around me and saw a number of people in black outfits with white masks on the floor. I regained my sense of self and was entirely conscious again.

"Hey what happened Sun?" I coughed up blood and spit it out.

"A terrorist attack by the White Fang. You just happened to be running by the building as they blew it up." He finally got me over his shoulders and began hurrying down the street. "How you survived the explosion is beyond me."

"I remember hearing the girls voices before all this what happened to them?" I asked as I thought back to Blake and Yang.

"They're OK just a little banged up. Blake was unconscious and both her and Yang had some cuts and bruising but I got them to the hospital. I wouldn't have known you were here but Yang managed to tell me before she fell unconscious. I almost didn't make it." He sighed heavily.

"Hey Sun I'm fine now I can walk on my own." I forced myself off of his shoulders and onto my semi stable legs. "See just fine." I said with a smirk. He shook his head and turned to walk.

"Just let me know if you start to lose consciousness OK? Weiss would kill me if anything worse happened to you." Sun walked at a faster pace than I could so there was a good distance between us.

"Die you bastards." I heard the voice out of my right ear and turned to look at the person it came from.

'The guy whose knees I stomped out?' I thought and then everything went slow motion as I saw him lift a rifle up and point it at me. 'Fuc-' {!BOOM!} The sound was louder than it should have been and I felt the bullet tear into my chest and pierce out the other side. I blinked twice and looked down at the blood pouring out of the hole. I could hear something happening in the background but nothing that I could make out.

'A real bullet? Why, doesn't everybody use Dust now?' My mind went blank and nothingness consumed me.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**WARNING: The following chapter will have lime with implied lemon. So I won't be posting the full chapter on here I will however post it on my deviant art. Not reading it will not have an impact on the story but I figured I'd try my hand at writing it and also because you might be dying while waiting for me to make them hook up. Link to full chap in bio.**

I could hear beeps so I figured I was alive and probably in the hospital. There was a constant stream of footsteps coming and going. I felt no more pain and couldn't open my eyes; they must have been bandaged shut I assumed.

Throughout the whole time I lay there; there was once voice I never heard, Weiss. Ruby, Sun, Blake and Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, and other people but not once did I hear Weiss.

I had no idea how long I had been laying there days or weeks might have passed and I didn't know. I heard one set of footsteps approach my bed and place a hand on my forehead. I tried to talk but no words came out. I felt the hand slid down to rest on my cheek.

"Icarrus it's me, Weiss, are you awake?" I could hear the tears that she tried to hold back. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you. They say that you are conscious but unresponsive. This whole month and yet nothing, not a twitch of the hand or hint of expression."

She cried even harder and I felt her climb onto the bed with me.

'Weiss! Weiss it's all right just please stop crying!' I screamed in my head and tried to move but to no avail. I could feel her curl up and rest her head on my chest and her crying stopped.

"I've made up my mind Icarrus. I am going home to confront my father and force him to hand over the company. He hasn't been a good man for a while now and I have been refusing to see it. He is my father after all he loved me dearly and took care of me. The man that my father was died a long time ago and the THING that took his place is evil." The way she said it I could feel her hate radiating off of her.

'MOVE DAMMIT MOVE! IF YOU DONT SHE IS GOING TO LEAVE AND DO SOMETHING STUPID!' I struggled with all my might and it felt like I raised my arms and wrapped them around her when in reality all I did was shift my hands from palms down to palms up. 'Notice this Weiss.' I pleaded in my head.

I felt her pull herself away from me and start to get off of the bed. "Good bye Icarrus." My hand shot from my side and grabbed hers. I heard her gasp.

"I...LO...VE...Y...YO...OU." I managed to cry out. 'Don't leave me.' I tried to tell her but once again it stayed in my head.

"DOCTOR! HE SPOKE!" She screamed as she grabbed onto my hand and clutched it. "He told me he loves me." She whispered and started crying again. I heard people burst into the room and swarm me. The noise was deafening and I felt two pairs of hands simultaneously lift my head and unwrap the bandages. Layer by layer the darkness started to get brighter until I was blinded by the white lights above.

I must have been visibly distraught because someone shouted. "LIGHTS! HIT THE LIGHTS!" The lights turned off and I looked into the semi-darkness.

"Icarrus can you hear me? Do you know what the date is? Do you know where you are? Do you know who YOU are?" They bombarded me with rapid fire questions and I held up one hand and they stopped.

I opened my mouth and coughed. I took a breath and began to answer all their questions. "Yes, not a clue, Hospital, Icarrus Sebastian formerly Subject 7." I heard a high pitched squeal and saw Ruby's face come into view.

"You're back with us for good right? I knew Weiss would pull you back to us." I felt her tears fall to my face and she hugged me. I groaned and chuckled. "Oh sorry Icarrus I got too excited."

"Its OK Ruby I'm fine now. Can I talk to Weiss privately? I know I just woke up and you all probably want to talk to me but it's important." I asked as I did my best to smile at them.

"Aw Icarrus but I wanted to-" Ruby was cut off by Yang dragging her out of the room as Blake ushered everyone else out.

"So Weiss you have finally come to terms with the evil things your family has done. Good, just know that I do not blame you for any of it. It is human nature to block out that which they do not wish to see." I sat up and leaned against the head rest.

"Icarrus I'm sorry for putting it off for so long. I was going to tell you the day when I came to wake you up but-" She stopped herself and put her head down.

"Don't." I said coldly.

"What? Are you going to tell me that it wasn't my fault that you got pissed off and ran? Well it is, I had already been hiding from the truth back then and even now I could only tell you because I thought you couldn't hear me. IM WEAK ICARRUS! I act like a strong and confident woman but that's not who I really am." She burst into tears again.

"You think you're the only person who feels weak? You're not alone Weiss you claim to be independent but in reality you crave the attention and affection of others. We are the same in that respect, I want nothing more than to live a normal life with as many people that I can call friends as I can but I don't mask my feeling by being cold about it." I began choking as my mouth had been dry for so long and speaking only made it worse.

"Icarrus you shouldn't be talking you need to give your body time to get back to-"

"Normal?" I cut her off. "Weiss everything I am is anything but normal. You might not want to hear what I am saying but I want to tell you this because I care about you."

"Earlier you said that you loved me, how did you mean that?" She walked up to my bed and leaned in close to my face. I kissed her on the lips and pulled her on top of me.

"I love everything about you. You're smart, funny, cute, strong, weak, reserved, afraid and at times arrogant but all of that is who you are. You were the second person to actually care for me and that means everything to me." I caressed her cheek and smiled.

"So what if Ruby or Yang or Blake cared for you first, you would have fallen for them?" She seemed irritated.

"No it's because it was you that I fell for you. Even if it was one of them I still would have seen you and gotten to know you and that's what it was. I'm just happy that it was you." I felt her shift till she was straddling me.

"Tell me again that you love me." Her tears were flowing more than anytime I had ever seen.

"You haven't told me if you love me or not." I felt my lips curl as her tears fell to my face and ran down my cheeks. "So do you?"

"Yes you idiot I do. I love you Icarrus." She leaned in and mashed her lips to mine. We stayed locked like that for what seemed like a lifetime.

_Leap forward through time an undisclosed amount of time._

I looked at the sleeping beauty next to me, lying there so peaceful, her hair was partially matted to her head and a few stray strands covered her face.

"Beautiful." I whispered while trying to stand. I felt a twinge of pain from my back and remembered she clawed at it throughout more of the night. I tied my shredded gown around my waist and covered Weiss with the sheet. I headed to the door and opened it and what I saw surprised me. Blake and Yang were cuddled up on the bench. I walked over and sat down next to them and gave Blake a little nudge. She shifted and blinked her eyes drearily.

"Hey little kitty." I teased. "Do you think you can head over to my room and get some of my clothes?" I grinned stupidly and realized she didn't hear me because she was still half asleep.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned causing Yang to start to wake up also.

"Blake come back here so we can finish what we started last nigh-" Yang stopped herself as she became aware of where she was. "Dammit woken from a good dream again...only to find that reality isn't to far from fantasy." She laughed and sat up.

"Hey are you two fully awake yet?" I asked both girls and they half nodded and half shook their heads. "Great. Hey where is Ruby at?"


End file.
